Along a low-voltage 12V DC (or AC) power supply cable of a landscape lighting system, it is possible to draw electrical power from the cable at any desired position for supplying power to an electrical device and in particular a lighting fixture in a garden or front/back yard where lighting is desired. A specific type of electrical connectors is used for this purpose, which is mounted on the cable at that position and is then screwed tight to pierce a pair of sharp pins into the cable cores for extracting power.
Connectors of this type are known in general, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,448 and 6,364,690, but they are not convenient to use, for example the cable leading to the electrical device is cumbersome to connect or disconnect. Such connectors are often material and/or labour intensive to manufacture.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such shortcomings by providing a new or improved electrical cable connector.